The present invention is a pocket joint cutter system for forming a pocket cut and fastener bore into a workpiece. The pocket cut and fastener bore receives a fastener such as a self-tapping screw which passes through the bore and into a second workpiece for forming a joint between the two workpieces. The head of the fastener is held within the pocket cut in order to secure the joint.
In one preferred form of the present invention, a workpiece system secures the workpiece in a predetermined position and pivotally guides a cutter for forming the pocket cut and fastener bore into the workpiece. This preferred embodiment further comprises a bench-mounting system coupled to the workpiece system for securing the system to a bench. Using this embodiment of the present invention, the system can be mounted to a bench, and the workpiece can be wrought to the system and held in position while the user forms the pocket cut and fastener bore.
In an alternate form of the present invention, the system comprises a pocket cutter system for forming the pocket into a surface of the workpiece and a drill guide system for guiding a drill bit in order to form the fastener bore into the pocket at an orientation which is perpendicular to a workpiece surface which is to be joined to a second workpiece surface. With such a perpendicular orientation of the fastener bore, the two workpieces are less inclined to creep up and down with respect to one another, in contrast to systems which position the fastener bore at a non-perpendicular angle to the joining interface between the two workpieces.